Baka Johnny Test's - Breaking Bad: Dead Men from Dunharrow
Main Characters * Dukey * Johnny Test * Mary Test * Susan Test Npc's * Acorn Man * Alex * Allen Gregory * Alva (Pokemon) * Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Angel * Ash Ketchup * Austin (Backyardigans) * Baby Bop (Barney) * Barney * Baseball Lady * Baseball Man * Bat Girl * Batman * Bayonetta * Benny (The Lego Movie) * Bidoof (Pokemon) * BJ (Barney) * Blaineley (Total Drama) * Bo Peep (Toy Story) * Boo (Monsters Inc) * Bowser Jr * Boy Villager (Animal Crossing) * Brobee (Yo Gabba Gabba) * Bugs Bunny * Buzz * Charles Muntz (Up) * Cheeseburger Man * Chick Hicks * Chuck e Cheese * Colonel Sanders * Daffy Duck * Damian (Pokemon) * Daniel Tiger * Dark Bowser * Dark Dora the Explorer * Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Dashie * David Winkle (SML) * Diego (Ice Age) * Dipper Pines * DJ Lance Rock (Yo Gabba Gabba) * Donald Trump * Eagle Mascot * Emment (The Lego Movie) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Fairy Godmother * Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba) * Frankstein * Gary Smith (Bully) * Gary the Snail * Girl Villager (Animal Crossing) * God * Goku * Good Cop (Lego Movie) * Green Lantern * Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Gumball Man * Hans * Harley Quinn * Harold Wilson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Hillary Clinton * Horrid Henry * Jacques (Total Drama) * Jeffery Fecalman (Family Guy) * Jesse (Toy Story) * John Cena * Josee (Total Drama) * Julie (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * Kenny (South Park) * King Sobra (My Little Pony) * Kirbo * Koji (Pokemon) * Lebron James * Lego Officer * Lighting McQueen * Lindsay (Total Drama) * Lola Bunny * Lord Tirek (My Little Pony) * Lotso (Toy Story) * Mabel Pines * Mal (Pokemon) * Manny (Ice Age) * Marcel Toing (Ratatoing) * Mario * Markplier * Masha (Masha and the Bear) * Mater * Metal Beard (The Lego Movie) * Mii * Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc) * Miku * Mime Man * Mirror Man * Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) * Ms. Potato Head (Toy Story) * Muno (Yo Gabba Gabba) * Norm (Norm of the North) * Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Pablo (Backyardigans) * Pancada (The Little Panda Fighters) * Peppa Pig * Pencil Man * Pen Man * Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba) * Ponyo * Prince Charming * Princess Morbucks (Power Puff Girls) * Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony) * Rayman * Ren (Red and Stimpy) * Riff (Barney) * Robin * Robotboy * Robot Girl (Robotboy) * Sandy Cheeks * Scrat (Ice Age) * Simba (The Lion King) * Sid (Ice Age) * Slinky the Dog (Toy Story) * Sofia the First * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Sparky (A Car's Life) * Spongebob * Steve * Stimpy (Red and Stimpy) * Stinky Pete (Toy Story) * Sully (Monsters Inc) * Sugar (Total Drama) * Super Man * Spyro * Tasha (Backyardigans) * Tigger * Toodee (Yo Gabba Gabba) * Tyrone (Backyardigans) * UFO Mater * Ugly Bowser * Unikitty * Uniqua (Backyardigans) * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Wendy * Wii Fit Trainer * Wildstyle (The Lego Movie) * Wonder Woman * Woody Iteams * Acorn * Star * Pancake * Pumpkin Enemies * Creeper * Crocodile * Lion * Panther * Raccoon * Robot * Sheep Bosses * The Bee Keeper * Dark Vegan * Dead King Worlds * Canada * Area 51 * Dunharrow * New York * Heaven * London * The Moon Trivia * The game will be released the day "Rhythm Heaven" comes out for the switch. Category:Shames